luminefandomcom-20200213-history
Kody
Appearance Kody has tan-brown skin, green eyes (like all witches do) with a small black mole underneath his left eye, and dark brown hair Kody wit zee cweepy cwat Kody-11-2.png Kody-11-3.png Kody-11-1.png Lumine and Kody-10.png Kody-10-4.png Kody-10-2.png Kody-10-1.png Kody-10-3.png Kody and Black Cat-9-1.png Lumine and Kody-8-1.png Lumine and Kody-8-2.png Lumine and Kody taking the bus.png Lumine and Kody 7.png Lumine and Kody in the Market.png Kody-3-3.png Kody-3-2.png Kody-3-1.png Kody-1-1.png Kody-5-2.png Kody-5-1.png Kody with Unconscious Lumine.png Kody with crystal.png ice_screenshot_20171126-181023.png|Episode 19|link=http://www.webtoons.com/en/drama/lumine/episode-19/viewer?title_no=1022&episode_no=21 Ep36.png Ep31.png Ep21.png Personality At first, Kody is shown to be cruel, disrespectful and coldhearted. But as shown later in season 0, he has a soft side and can be kind when he decides to be. Past episode 30, he began to warm up to some of the characters, one of them being Lumine as his personality softens. History Two years before the beginning of the series, Kody was already being bullied by Calla, who hated him for unknown reasons.Episode 16 However, Elijah decided to befriend him anyway and they ended up being good friendsEpisode 17 until Elijah as he said "overreacted" and yelled at Kody. Due to that event, it is shown that is it now difficult for Kody to befriend others. As shown in episodes 35-37, Kody and Calla used to be close friends and he showed his emotions more often. But once Aiden told Kody about his condition of not being able to use magic, he became cold towards others, including Calla. Calla began to spread rumors about him, which slowly led to bullying. She thought he deserved it for his attitude towards others. Plot Kody found Lumine sleeping in the open behind a building and asked him for directions to the train station. However, they got lost and were accosted by a gang of robbers. Kody infuriated one of them by telling him to get a job, inciting them into attacking.Episode 1 Fortunately, they were saved by Aiden, Kody's father. Powers and Abilities Despite being a witch, it is implied that Kody cannot cast spells without spitting blood shortly after and is gradually getting weaker, due to the Black Cat Spirit, explained in episode 30. Prior to the start if the series, when Kody was younger he was already unable to use magic due to his weak body and before his cat was cursed * Potion-Making: Kody knows how to make potions, but it is implied that he frequently makes them wrong. * Spirit Vision: Like all other witches, Kody can see spirits. He can also touch them.Episode 9 Relationships Lumine Kody met Lumine while he was sleeping on the street, they started living together while growing a strong friendship. Lumine has saved Kody's life numerous times. They are considered to be the big gay for each other. (no queen, aiden x lumine 4ever) (but Lu. That's g ay)(you’re all wrong best ship is kody x chair) Aiden Aiden is Kody's loving, caring father. Despite this, Kody is quite cold towards him. Thief and Weredog Robbers "Get a job you lazy bum" Kody towards them. He was then saved by Aiden from them and thinks lightly of them. Silver Sliver knows Kody well enough to know he is a troublemaker and has an ambition of opening a bakery. Episode 5 Sherry She views him as one who causes constant trouble and is never shown to interact with many conflicts. Black Cat Spirit He is affectionate toward it and does not wish for it to leave him, even when Aiden tells him to get rid of it. Calla Kody used to be friends with her until they had a falling out. She bullied him a lot at school. After the incident with the black market however, she is shown to care for Kody a bit more, despite the fact that Kody still despises Calla. Elijah he died when he was a fetus but his ghost befriended the cat and the cat made kody hallucinate elijah my poor baby cri cri Though he was a ghost, he fell hopelessly in love with Lumine. And so, Kody was born. (there wasn't a block for elijah so i just put it in here change it if you like) 'Hagrid ' he said Kody was a wizard, but then he realized he got the wrong guy Trivia * When Kody uses magic, he coughs up blood. * Kody's personality was swapped with Lumine's in the original version of the comic, according to the creator's twitter *Kody wants to become a bakery shop owner. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Teenagers Category:Male